


The Talk?

by lightmyway



Series: The Mechanic and the Firefighter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: The day after there first sexual encounter Dean and Cas talk. Until a word and a touch alter the plan.;“Dean you’re ridiculous. For ten years, I had to hear about you fucking countless women.”The mechanic ducked his head sheepishly. “That’s different.”“How the fuck is that different?”“I don’t know it just is.”“That is not an answer Dean.”Shifting his body, Dean slid away from Cas. “For me it was always just sex. But Cas for you…” Dean’s voice cracked. “You were looking for someone to share your life with. I hated the idea that you would find someone.” Tears welled in Dean's eyes. “God how selfish does that make me?  I refused to admit how I felt but wanted to keep you for myself anyway.”“Stop. We are not having this discussion to punish ourselves.”  Cas moved closer to Dean.  “Besides I already took care of your punishment.”Dean felt the blood rush to his cock and his eyes flooded with desire. Cas grinned. “So that’s all it takes." Cas traced a finger along Dean’s hardening length. Dean’s hips bucked in response, desperate for more.





	The Talk?

“Dean guess what?” Castiel ran into Dean’s bedroom with a huge grin on his face.

Shaking his head at his best friend, Dean said, “Slow down buddy.” The green-eyed boy got out of his bed and approached Cas. “What are you so excited about?”

“I…I…had my first kiss,” Cas whispered shyly.

“Uh...that’s great Cas.” Dean slapped his friend on the back. “About time. You have a lot of kissing to do to catch up to me.”

The smaller boy sat down on the bed and dropped his head in his hands.

“Cas I’m sorry,” Dean said as he sat next to his friend. “I was only teasing. I know this was a big deal for you. Do you want to tell me about it?” Dean slid his hand around Cas’ shoulders and leaned his head against his back.

Removing his hand from his face, Cas kept his eyes trained on the floor. “I don’t know anymore. I thought I was supposed to talk to my best friend about this, but now I feel uncomfortable.”

“Come on buddy. You know all about me and girls. I trusted you.”

Cas sat up and Dean’s arm slid down until it rested at Cas’ waist. “I trust you Dean. Um…after school, I met up with a group from French club and we went out for coffee. I spent most of the time talking to one person and didn’t even realize everyone had left. At some point, we held hands and then when it was time to say goodbye he kissed me.” Wide blue eyes stared at Dean with fear.

Schooling his features, Dean said, “Oh,” as he pulled his arm away from Cas and then put distance between them.

Castiel looked at the space and nodded. His voice cracked when he said, “I guess I was wrong.” He stood and ran for the door.

 

“Cas are we really going to rehash every moment where I acted like a moron about this shit. You kinda skipped the end of that one. I stopped you from going out that door.” Green eyes pleaded with the hard-blue eyes glaring at him.

A touch of softness returned to Cas’ eyes. “Why did you stop me?”

Dean chuckled, “You were my best friend. Even if I couldn’t accept myself I was going to accept you. Besides I needed to know who the asshat was that stole your first kiss.”

The firefighter’s gruff voice grumbled, “Dean.”

“What? It’s true. I hated knowing you were with someone else.”

“Dean you’re ridiculous. For ten years, I had to hear about you fucking countless women.”

The mechanic ducked his head sheepishly. “That’s different.”

“How the fuck is that different?”

“I don’t know it just is.”

“That is not an answer Dean.”

Shifting his body, Dean slid away from Cas and sat against the headboard. “For me it was always just sex. We both got off and then it was over. But Cas for you…” Dean’s voice cracked. “You were looking for someone to share your life with Cas. I hated the idea that you would find someone.” Tears welled in the mechanic’s eyes. “God how selfish does that make me? I refused to admit how I felt about you but wanted to keep you for myself anyway.”

“Alright, stop. We are not having this discussion to punish ourselves.” Cas moved closer to Dean and lifted his chin. When their eyes met, he winked and dropped his voice an octave. “Besides I already took care of your punishment.”

Dean felt the blood rush to his cock and his eyes flooded with desire. The firefighter grinned wickedly. “So that’s all it takes,” he said as he traced a finger along Dean’s hardening length. Dean’s hips bucked in response, desperate for more.

“Please Cas.”

“What do you want Dean?”

“Please touch me. I need you.”

Lust filled blue eyes gazed at Dean. “I’m not sure we are done talking Dean. There are many things we haven’t gone over. Like how many times I witnessed you with your latest one-night stand. Or how you ran off everyone I wanted to date.” His voice was gritty and intense.

Dean’s erection strained at the confines of his underwear and his body flushed with heat. “I know and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I love you and I want only you. Please. Please believe me Cas. I need you.”

The firefighter’s voice softened, “Oh Dean my beautiful man. I love it when you beg. I am feeling generous so I will give you what you want.” Cas hardened his features as he commanded, “Remove your clothes. Now!”

Dean leapt from the bed. He rushed to strip and in record time he stood naked, cock hard and dripping. “Mmm…now that is a glorious sight. You’re all wet for me already Dean. I haven’t even touched you.”

“Yes, all for you Cas.”

“What should I do with you? There are so many fantasies. You see, ten years is a long time. Ten long years envisioning you in every conceivable position. Ten long years of thinking about you when I touched myself.” Dean whimpered. “You like that. Did you think of me when you touched yourself Dean?”

A shiver ran up Dean’s spine and his cock thickened further. “Fuck yes.”

“And what did you envision?”

“Cas, please.”

“Not until you tell me Dean.” Castiel stood and crossed the room. He walked around Dean and stopped directly behind him. Gripping Dean’s jaw, Cas turned the mechanic's head and pressed his tongue between Dean’s pliant lips. The slick slide of the kiss had Dean moaning in seconds. Cas pulled back and dropped his head to mouth at Dean’s neck. Lifiting his head, voice dripping with sex he said, “What is your fantasy Dean?”

“Take me. Bend me over and take me hard.

A sly smile came over the firefighter’s face and he whispered as his lips pressed to Dean’s ear, “That is what you want. You want me to take what I want. You want me to use you for my pleasure.”

Dean shivered and shook with desire. “Oh fuck. Why is that so hot? I shouldn’t want…”

“No Dean. There is nothing wrong with your wants. And I am here to fulfill your needs. So, do you want me to use you for my pleasure?” Castiel slid his hands down Dean’s body and squeezed his hips. Digging his fingers into the tender flesh, he said, “Tell me.”

“Use me Cas. I want it.” Cas released Dean’s hips and moved his hands along the quaking man’s inner thighs. He cupped Dean’s balls before stroking his hand over Dean’s erect cock.

“Put your hands on the dresser and bend over, my love.”

On shaking legs, Dean followed his lover’s command.

“So, beautiful. Are you ready Dean?”

The mechanic’s voice shook when he responded, “Yes.”

Cas’ long fingers traced Dean’s spine and his hands came to rest on the globe of Dean’s ass. The firefighter harshly gripped the tender flesh and Dean cried out in pleasure and pain. Before the sensation faded, Dean’s cheeks parted and he felt the wet heat of Cas’ mouth. Cas’ tongue dove into the puckered hole, aggressively tongue fucking his lover. Dean mumbled incoherently. The pain of Castiel’s grip on his ass combined with the sheer bliss of being eaten out for the first time tore the mechanic apart. And then it all stopped. Dean nearly collapsed, but Castiel grabbed him around the waist and pulled his ass up as two fingers slammed into Dean’s swollen hole.

The mechanic cried out, “Yes, right there. Oh fuck.”

There was no reprieve. The fingers were removed and the blunt head of Cas’ cock pushed into Dean’s waiting body. Writhing with pleasure Dean reached back with one hand and pulled his lover forward. This time it was Cas that cried out. “God yes Dean. So tight.”

No quarter was given as Cas mercilessly pounded into Dean. His fingers pressed bruises into Dean’s hips. The dresser rattled against the wall. The noises from the room were deafening so neither man heard the yell from the living room.

“Oh shit…fuck!” The words were followed with a crash.

Dean and Cas both turned at the noise to see a large body sprawled across the hallway floor. The shaggy haired man was covering his eyes and mumbling. “Oh god. I…no…my eyes. Shit. Fuck.”

His litany was cut off by Castiel’s booming voice. “Sam! Stop. Get up and go to the living room.”

“Yeah, yeah…uh…okay. I can do that.”

Cas could feel the fear in his lover’s body so he draped himself over Dean and held him tightly. He kissed his neck tenderly. “Dean it will be alright.”

“Cas I…” Dean stopped, frozen.

“I know sweetheart, but Sam will understand. Let’s get dressed and go talk to him.” Cas pulled out slowly and then pulled Dean up. He turned Dean to find tears in his captivating green eyes. The firefighter leaned in and kissed his friend gently. When Dean melted into his embrace, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Mapping the contours and easing Dean's fears with his reverence. After several minutes of clinging to each other, they dressed and walked to the kitchen. Dean grabbed three beers from the fridge.

“Ready?” asked Cas.

“Do I have a choice?” Cas quirked his eyebrow. “Fine, I’m ready. Man you’re bossy.”

“Watch your tone Dean.”

“Dammit Cas enough with the sex voice already. My balls are already blue enough.”

They turned the corner to find Sam blushing as he said, “I didn’t need to know that Dean.”

“Well it’s true and I can’t imagine Cas is any better.”

Castiel’s deep gravel voice filled the room. “Dean.”

“What?”

“Dean.” When Cas said his name this time, he also raised his eyebrow and stared with those piercing blue eyes. Dean dropped his shoulders and lowered his head. “Sorry.”

“Oh. My. God. Did you just apologize? Is that…are you…”

Those steely blue eyes trained on the other Winchester. “Sam, enough. This is already hard for your brother.”

“Yeah, sorry Cas. I’m sorry Dean.”

“It’s okay Sammy.” Dean gave his brother a small smile as he took a seat on the couch. Cas sat down next to him, took his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. The coiled tension in the mechanic’s body fled at the tender touch. “I love you,” Cas whispered in his ear. Dean flushed, but despite his embarrassment he found himself returning the sentiment. He took Castiel’s cheek in his hand, kissed his lips and breathed, “I love you, too.”

“Oh wow.”   Sam crossed the room in two strides, dropped to his knees and embraced the couple. “I am so happy for you two. Just wow. Wait. How? When?”

Dean shook his body and pushed at his brother’s chest. “Get your big ass body off of us and we’ll tell you.”


End file.
